


The Last Room

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: The Reader and Jacob Frye must share the only available room left





	The Last Room

Opening the door to the hotel room, you and Jacob dumped your gear on the floor, glad to be out of the nasty weather. Having found the one hotel with a room left, a room with one bed, the two of you felt it was better than nothing and decided to take it. Looking around the room, besides the bed, was a desk, a TV and a small couch along with a bathroom.

“I can take the couch” Jacob offered.

“Are you sure?” You asked. “The beds big enough and we can always put something in the middle.”

Jacob couldn’t believe that you were offering. Not that he wasn’t interested mind. The two of you had been working together for months now and he had been interested in you since day one, but not knowing how you might feel about him, he didn’t want to risk an awkward situation.

“I’ll be okay with the couch” He said.

“Alright, well I’m going to get cleaned up.” You said, grabbing your things and making your way into the bathroom. Hearing you shut the door, Jacob quickly changed into his own night clothes and tried to make a bed on the couch. Turning on the TV, he tried to settle in but quickly discovered the couch was not a comfortable one.

Turning on the water and stripping down, you quickly began lathering up and washing the day off of you. The last few days had been nothing but missions and traveling, with little rest in between. You and Jacob had planned to be back in London tonight, but Mother Nature had decided that was not going to happen.

Running your hands over yourself, your thoughts wandered to your partner Jacob. Knowing you two would be sleeping in the same room tonight was incredibly enticing to you. Unbeknownst to Jacob, the feelings he had for you were very much mutual and when you had heard the last room available only had one bed, every part of you hoped that you two would share it tonight. But to your disappointment, Jacob had decided to take the couch.

Just thinking of Jacob being out of his Assassin robes, dressed or undressed in anything else was more than enough to make your pussy ache and you began to give serious consideration to playing with yourself right there and then. As your hand began to travel down to your center, you wondered if you would be able to pleasure yourself and have Jacob not hear you.

While lying on the couch, trying to find anything on TV that would be distracting, Jacob’s thoughts were racing. No sooner had he heard you turn the shower on that he began picturing you naked and wet, wishing more than anything that he could be the one in there with you, with the both of you taking turns washing each other down.

At these thoughts, Jacob felt himself get immensely hard and no matter how much he tried to dismiss any of his thoughts, they only became that much stronger. Jacob had no idea what to do next.

Before you could reach your center, you stopped yourself. Thinking back to all the times, alone in your flat that you had pleasured yourself while you were imaging fucking Jacob, you recalled how lost you had gotten in the pleasure and that at least once, you moans had been so loud that you had been paid a visit by the local constable wondering if you were alright. Knowing what you were capable off when all inhibitions were gone, as much as you wanted to, you restrained yourself and shut the water off.

Drying off and dressing in your night gown, you saw how form fitting it was and it made you wish you had brought something else or at least a robe. Pulling your long hair back, you took a breath and hoped that during your time in the shower that Jacob would have fallen asleep.

Hearing the water shut off, Jacob felt very anxious. Should he just roll over and pretend to be asleep? Should he pretend he needed the bathroom and use the time to jerk himself off? Not wanting to spend the night in sexual torment, he got up and decided to wait, holding his hands over his cock as he did so.

Opening the door, you were shocked to see Jacob standing there waiting. Biting your lip, you quickly tried to walk past him, your face red.

Seeing you step out of the bathroom in your gown, which clung to you in all the right places and ways, Jacob’s resolve broke. As you tried to walk past him, he reached out and took you by the arm, pulling you into his and kissing you deeply.

Guiding you towards the bed, Jacob stripped his clothes off, tossing them to the side. Making work of your own nightgown, you threw it and cared not where it ended up. Reaching the bed, Jacob laid you down and began leaving a trail of kiss from your mouth, down to your tits, taking a moment to briefly pull and kiss each nipple before working down your stomach.

Once he reached your pussy, he dropped to his knees and pulled your hips to his waiting mouth. Parting your lips, he sucked hard on your clit and taking two fingers slid them inside, moaning loudly at how wet you were and how delicious you tasted.

Laying on the bed, you did everything you could to stifle your moans. From biting your hand to using a pillow, nothing was working. Jacob’s mouth and fingers, skillful and dangerous enough any other time, were far more so now, far more than you could have ever imagined. There was only one other option you could think of and that option was currently being stroked by one of Jacob’s hands.

Reaching between your legs, you grabbed hold of Jacob and pulled him back onto the bed with you. Laying him flat on his back, you moved to where you could straddle his face and ride his mouth backwards. As Jacob’s tongue resumed its work, you bent forward and taking a hold of his cock, larger than you imagined, you licked your lips, flattened your tongue and you swallowed him, inch by inch.

Feeling you moaning against his dick as you sucked him, Jacob found it much harder to concentrate on his own efforts. Sliding three fingers inside, he continued teasing your throbbing clit with his tongue and hoped his efforts felt as you for you as your mouth on his cock felt for him. Never having been sucked that hard or that skillfully before, Jacob hoped he could hold off long enough for you to cum first.

Working Jacob’s hard shaft with your mouth and both hands, much like Jacob, it was taking all of your efforts to focus and not cum too fast. To give your jaw a break, occasionally you would let go of him and simply run your tongue up and down the length of him, while one hand massaged the rest of him. Reaching the tip of him, you would circle your tongue around it before swallowing him whole again, loving the sound of him moaning as you did so.

As delicious as your juices were and as delightful as you felt on his fingers, Jacob needed to feel that part of you wrapped around him. When you let go of him again, Jacob reached up to hips and guided you off of his face. With you laying partially sideways, Jacob opened your legs and starting at your pussy, kissed you all the way back up to your mouth.

Taking your legs and placing one around his waist and the other one against his chest, he began fucking you as hard as possible, bracing himself against the headboard as he did so. Feeling every inch of him stretch you, Jacob felt harder than before. Fucking you as if the world depended on it, you felt yourself starting to cum.

Jacob felt this as well and taking a hand and stroking your face with it he moaned“Cum for me (Y/N). Cum all over me”

You soon let the last of your inhibitions go and with one last primal scream, you came harder than you ever felt possible, and as Jacob briefly pulled himself back a bit, you felt yourself doing something you had never done before, you came so hard you squirted over your legs and over Jacob’s cock and his stomach.

Even more turned on by this, Jacob slammed himself back into you and growling like a feral animal, fucked you roughly until he himself came, filling every bit of you with his cum.

Completely exhausted, Jacob collapsed on the bed next you. With the both of you trying to catch your breath, no words were spoken and you both came down from your high, falling asleep soon after. It would be the most peaceful night the both of you had ever known.


End file.
